Question: $ {1.36 \div 1.7 = ?} $
Answer: ${1}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }17\text{ go into }{136}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${136}\div17={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {1.36 \div 1.7 = 0.8} $